Promise You Won't Tell a Soul
by Altariel3
Summary: Lily Evans' diary of her years at Hogwarts
1. Hermione's Find

**Promise You Won't Tell a Soul**

  
**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I'd be writing on FanFiction.net?! Noooo I'd be publishing these stories! So, needless to say I do not own anything Harry Potterish.******

**By the way, this story takes place in their 5th year okay? :-) Enjoy!******

Hermione flopped down on her bed smiling. It was the Christmas Holidays and she had the girl's dormitories to herself. It had been a good Christmas, Hermione decided. Harry had somehow tricked Ron and Hermione into confessing they liked each other just a few days before Christmas. Hermione fingered the gold heart shaped locket that Ron had given her as a Christmas present. Inside Ron had placed a (wizarding; that means moving!) photo of Hermione on one side and a photo of himself on the other. Hermione was gazing at the pictures when the clasp undid itself and the chain slid off her neck and into a small crack between the mattress and the bed frame. "Shit!" Hermione exclaimed as she struggled to squeeze her hand into the small space. As her fingers finally closed around the cool metal chain and she gave a sigh of relief, her hand bumped into a piece of wood that moved slightly. She placed the necklace on her pillow and looked curiously at the loose piece of wood. It had shifted to the side, revealing a panel of a different color wood. 

Hermione moved so she could get a better look. She practically had to stick her head into the crack when she noticed a small keyhole. Pulling her wand out of her robes, she pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora!" There was a small click and the panel swung outward. There was a small crevice and lodged inside was a leather bound book. Hermione bit her lip as she slowly pulled the book out, being extra careful not to rip any pages. Hermione wiped the thick layer of dust off the cover. _Lily Evans _was engraved on the red binding. Where_ have I heard that name before? _Hermione thought. She stretched out on the bed and opened up to the first page. It was filled with small, loopy handwriting and with a jolt Hermione realized that it was someone's diary. And by the look of it she guessed it was from a long time ago. Shaking off the feeling that she was invading someone's privacy, she started to read. 

_ Dear Diary,_   
_ My first entry. All the third years went to Hogsmeade today and I bought you. When I saw you I knew I had to have you. I don't really have anyone to talk to here, and absolutely no one I trust enough to tell my secrets to. Gryffindor House is really nice and the people are really nice also. My closest friend is Raine but she does most of the talking. She is constantly telling me about her boyfriend, Henry. He's in Gryffindor and he's nice enough I guess. He's also a year older than us. I've never had a boyfriend and I doubt I ever will. I do like someone but I would never have a chance with him. Its . Promise you won't tell a soul._   
_ Love, Lily___

Hermione frowned at the blank spot. _Who did she like?_ Hermione pulled her wand out again, thinking maybe it was written in invisible ink. "Visiblito," she muttered. A flowery script appeared in the spot that was blank moments before. Hermione's mouth dropped open. Written in the spot was: _James Potter_ . Hermione reached for her text books and began rifling through them until she found the one she was looking for. Pulling a History of Magic onto her bed she turned to a page she had bookmarked and read. 

_The dark lord Voldemort came to his demise when he came to the esteemed Potter's house. He came with the intention of turning or killing the entire family. He succeeded in killing James Potter and his wife Lily Evans Potter, but their son, Harry survived the-___

Hermione slammed the book shut, her face white. She slowly slid off the bed and crept down the hall to the boys dormitory. Carefully she opened the door and tiptoed to one of the beds whose curtains were closed. She drew back a curtain slightly and saw Harry turned to the side, sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to keep Lily's diary to herself but not wanting to wake him either, she reluctantly went back to her room and crawled into bed. She gently placed the diary on the bedside table and as she blew out her lantern, she whispered, "Good night, Lily."   



	2. Harry Reads

my friend- Haha I'll talk you lataz, glad you liked it.  
Nix- Thanks! :)  
Sunstar- Muchos gracias to you and your sister! :) Sorry about the Ron/Hermione, but I think they sooo belong together. Just out of curiousity, who do you (RC) think Hermione should be with?  
Princess Kallie- Thanks! It will get much better as we go on! :)  
KSD- (sorry if I got the letters wrong, the site is messed up and I can't read your name correctly) I'm glad you like it, but I'm confused, what do you think Harry would do? Please e-mail me so I can make the story better. divastar3315@yahoo.com Thanks! :)  
  
Thank you very much for your reviews and I'm glad you like the story. Speaking of story...  
  
Ron and Harry pulled on their robes and trudged downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were still two more days left for the holidays so the tables were practically empty. To their surprise Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table pushing her pancakes nervously around her plate. Ron sat down next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled half heartedly. "Whats wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked, concerned. She pulled out Lily's diary from her bag and slid it across the table to Harry. He looked at her, puzzled, and then at the book. Hermione saw some of the blood drain from his face as the name on the cover registered.  
  
Ron looked confused. He glanced at Hermione and then at Harry, then back to Hermione. "What's going on?" The two seemed not to hear him and Harry was still staring at the journal.  
  
"My mother-" he croaked, then cleared his throat and looked at Hermione. "Where did you get this?" Hermione looked away, feeling akward. "I-I found it in a hidden drawer in my room," she met Harry's gaze. "I only read the first page," she said hurridly.   
  
Harry just shook his head in shock. He swallowed and then stood up. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to go back to the room." Hermione and Ron looked worridly after him as he left the great hall. Once the door swung shut behind him, Ron runed to Hermione. "What was that all about?"  
  
** ~*~   
** Harry dropped into a chair by the roaring fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Slowly he opened to the first page. _'Promise you won't tell a soul.' _Harry blinked back tears as he whispered, "I won't Mom, I won't." He turned the page.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Raine asked me a question in Potions today. I swear, its the first time she's ever voluntarily let me talk. I felt appreciated and recognized, but when she had finished I wished she hadn't bothered. Without missing a beat from her monolouge about her and Henry's date, she asked, "So who do _you_ like?" The question caught me completely off guard and I just blinked a few times and said, "Sorry, what?" She laughed and said, "You know, like someone, as in enough to date them?" Her eyes were twinkling, but mine definately weren't. I put my frogs sperm into my potion and lied, "Oh, I don't like anyone."   
  
"Yeah right," Raine laughed. Her laughs were starting to get on my nerves. I didn't want her to know who I liked. She would probably tell Henry or worse- she would tell James. I know her. But I'm not really good at lying, and when she started listing all the boys in our class, she found out pretty quickly.  
  
"Sirius?" No. "Remus?" No. "James?" No. "James?" No. "James?" No. No. NO! "Haha...I knew it, its James!" If you knew it then why did you guess Sirius first?_ _  
  
I was pretty mad at her and at myself. I tried not to look at her for the rest of the class because I knew she was staring back and forth between me and James. She must have noticed that I was pretty angry because she said after a few minutes, "You know, you two would look really cute together?" I snorted. "You're just saying that because you don't want me to be mad at you." She studied me for a moment before saying seriously, "Lily, you are way too hard on yourself. You are really pretty, you know that? And I'm serious you two are practically made for each other." I looked at her, wanting to believe her, but not really. "Really?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. I relaxed pretty much after that and Raine must have noticed because her grin turned mischevious and she said, "Want me to get Henry to hook you guys up?" "No!" I shouted and held my cauldron of steaming Enlargement Potion threateningly. She started laughing hysterically and pretty soon I joined in.   
  
  
I'm pretty confident that she won't tell anyone. Today I felt really close to her. She really is my best friend, and I feel kind of bad about what I wrote yesterday, because right now I feel like I could tell her anything. Thanks Raine, I appreciate it. Well its late now. Goodnight Diary, I will write more tomorrow.  
  
Love, Lily_  



	3. The Quill

glumfrog- don't worry its going to keep continuing until I finished it. I've got a lot planned for Lily. :-D   
Tink- Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!  
LHG- Sorry I got the letters mixed up, as I said before my computer was being stupid. I'm glad you liked it :)  
Now on with the show....  
  
Harry smiled slightly and turned the page. His eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted him. On the left page there was a beautiful sketch of a girl. But Lily had magicked the sketch so that it moves just like wizard photos. Harry watched in wonder as the pencil lines crossed and stretched, growing upwards to form the girls waving hand.  
  
Harry pried his eyes away from the sketch and he read the small caption underneath. _Raine._ As the sketch Raine began to blow kisses at him, Harry looked at the diary entry on the opposite page.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Hope you enjoyed my sketch. I was a little bored today. Raine and I have definitely gotten closer since yesterday and I think she likes the real me better than the mute me. But I'm still mute to everyone else. Like today in Transfiguration, Sirius Black (James' closest and best friend) came up to me and asked if I had an extra quill he could borrow, but I hadn't realized he was talking to me and I missed the question, so I asked, "Sorry?" But Sirius took it the wrong way and he said, "Sorry? But you've got an extra one right there!" he pointed at a white feather that was lying on my desk. I shook my head and said softly, my cheeks turning red, "No, I meant 'Sorry, I didn't hear you.'" Sirius had to lean forward to hear me, and then he grinned. "Well most of the time we can _never_ hear you." My cheeks flushed crimson as the entire class started to laugh. From the corner of my eye I saw James was laughing too, and for a few agonizing seconds it seemed as though his laughs were amplified, and they were echoing in my ears. When the laughter died down, Sirius picked up the quill and began twirling it around in his fingers. "So, can I borrow it or not?" Still not looking up, I nodded, trying to fight back tears. "Thanks," he said sarcastically and then went back to his seat.  
  
When Professor McGonagall finally started her lesson, Raine leaned over. "You okay, Lillers?" I nodded. She smiled. "Good." The rest of the day was pretty uneventful until supper time. Raine and I were talking softly when someone interrupted us.   
  
"Hey, Lil!" Sirius called casually as if we'd been friends forever. I looked up, startled. He tossed my quill in my general direction, but I saw it was heading for the butter dish. I leaned forward and reached, catching it just before it landed in the butter. Sirius grinned and nudged James in the ribs. "You'd better watch out James, or Lily Evans over here will be takin' over your job as seeker." My heart fluttered, thinking that maybe James would look at me, realizing was more than just the silent girl, but he was deep in conversation with Remus and didn't even turn around. Maybe it was just my overactive imagination, but his cheeks seemed to turn slightly red. Probably just wishful thinking though. I just wish he would notice me! (In a good way!)  
  
Well, enough wishing for tonight. I'll write more later.  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Lily_  



	4. The Future and Trouble with Snape

Wow. The response I have been getting from everyone about this story is so overwhelming, I started to cry. You guys are all so sweet! :) I would write shoutouts to you all but that would take up a whole page! And I want to continue the story! But here are a few things that stuck out in my mind about your reviews:   
~A love triangle? Eww...I hope not. How has it been hinted at, I always miss these little things, so please e-mail me, I'm eager to find out.   
~Sorry about James being a seeker. I didn't realize that they specifically mentioned what he was in the book. Forgive me darlings.   
~Hahaa...I seriously doubt an apocalypse (thats a difficult word to spell) will suddenly strike the earth because I failed to post a new chapter, but you never know. I'm striving to post one chapter a day. I get a little bored in Math class so I start my chapters then and when I get home from school I post them. My grade in math will probably now be a 50- something thanks to this story. ;)   
Thank you all soooo much I love you all and if you have any questions/comments/etc. please e-mail me divastar3315@yahoo.com and I will reply right away. Thankies again, xoxo!!! 

**~*~*~*~**

_Dear Diary,___

_ Had my first Divination class today. It was odd. The teacher is this elderly Scottish woman, Professor McCarney. She frightens me, but she seems really smart. She seems to know a lot. But I guess she should because she is the Divination teacher. She is quiet and I have never seen her smile, but she seems fair. As soon as we all sat down in the classroom, she gave us her speech in a soft but somehow powerful voice. She said something like this, "To have the Gift of Seeing is wonderful, but one does not flaunt it. I will not tell you what I see ahead for you , for the future is ever changing and every decision you make, however insignificant it may seem, affects your future. True Seers can only see things that are going to happen inevitably or things that are going to happen very soon." Everyone was leaning forward eagerly, waiting for her to show us some of her power, but she stood up and said, "Today we will be reading Chapter 1, starting on page 3." We were all disappointed to say the least. "Who would like to begin?" She looked around at everyone. Her eyes paused on my face. "Miss Evans, I presume?" I gave a start and nodded. I waited for her to tell me to start reading, but she just stared at me and her eyes changed. I can't explain it, but it seemed as though they opened up into an endless sadness. I had to look away and eventually she moved on to someone else. It was creepy, though.___

Harry frowned at the book. Did Lily's Divination teacher know what was going to happen to her? He snorted as he thought of Professor Trelawny. She seemed like such a fraud compared to Lily's vivid description of Professor McCarney. He turned back to the diary. 

_The first Quidditch match of the season is tomorrow. It should be exciting! Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. I hope Ravenclaw wins. All the Slytherin people are so mean, I can't stand it. Thank God I'm not in that house. I never thought I would get into Gryffindor. I wonder why I did. I'm certainly not brave.___

_ Well, that's enough pondering for tonight, I will write more later._   
_ Love, Lily_

Harry turned the page....[A/N: I am getting sick of writing 'Harry turns the page'.] 

_Dear Diary,_   
  
_ I hate Snape, I really do!!! I would personally poison him if I was presented with an opportunity!!! 3rd year Gryffindors had double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin today. All the Syltherins were in bad moods because they lost their match to Ravenclaw the other day. I sit in the desk in front of Snape. We were all sitting there paying attention to Professor Grasso when we heard a loud sniggering from the back of the room where Slytherin sits. All the Gryffindors turned around and Professor Grasso looked over although I know he saw before, he just didn't say anything because he's always favoring Snape. When I turned around, I didn't see anything wrong, just Slytherin's laughing, looking at me. Puzzled, I looked back to see Raine staring at me in horror, along with the other Gryffindor girls, and all the boys looking furious. Raine was staring at my hair, I noticed, so I ran my hand through it, and found that it was sticking straight out. Every strand of my hair sticking up each in a different direction! My face got as red as my newly styled afro and I hurriedly tried to flatten it._   
  
_ James, Sirius and Remus stood up and stalked over to Snape, their wands out. "I think your greasy hair could use some electric shocks as well," Remus said through gritted teeth. Sirius glared. "If you ever _ever_ touch a hair on any Gryffindors head again, _you_ will have no hair left by the time I'm through with you." James opened his mouth to say something as well, but Professor Grasso had sidled over and smiled nastily at them._   
  
_ "Gentlemen, gentlemen." He leered at them. "I would advise you not to threaten my pupils again." His oily smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of hatred, "5 points from Gryffindor!" My mouth dropped open in disbelief. How could he take points from us?! We didn't do anything! James, Sirius and Remus stalked back to their seats, grumbling. My hair was huge for the rest of the class, but as soon as it was over, I ran to the bathroom with Raine and Helene (another girl from our dormitory) to try to fix it. After about ten minutes we finally got it flat again and then rushed off to Transfiguration. I am still fuming. It was awful! He humiliated me in front of the only boy I have ever liked in my entire life! Uggh...I am so mad I could kill him. I am going to go punch the hell out of my pillow.___

_ Love (and Hate-SEVERUS SNAPE!), Lily_   
__


	5. Revenge is Sweet

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Note: I was reading an interview with J.K. Rowling and she said that James was a Chaser. So terribly sorry about that, I will use that in future chapters. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
  
**_ Dear Diary_,  
_  
Today at dinner James and Sirius came over (much to my surprise) and whispered with identical grins, "Watch Snape carefully this evening." Sirius winked and James' grin grew wider. "We're going to get him back for what he did to you." I blushed. I didn't want them to get in trouble because of me! "No you don't have-" I stammered, but Sirius cut me off with an extravagant wave of his hand and he straightened up.   
  
"Nonsense, my dear Miss Evans, we were getting bored anyways. We haven't done anything to him in what? Two weeks?" He fixed his face into a look of mock horror. Raine, who was sitting next to ne, giggled and Sirius looked at her startled. I guess he hadn't realized she was there. His face broke back into his cocky smile and as they walked away, James whispered in my ear, "Snape needs a make over don't you think?"  
  
I kept my eye on Snape the entire meal. It wasn't until desert that I noticed an aerosol can of what looked to be hair spray floating slowly towards the Slytherin table followed closely by a tube of lipstick. My mouth fell open and was quickly filled with laughter. I looked over and saw James holding his wand under the table. He caught my eye and winked. _Do not get red, _I commanded my cheeks. Surprisingly they obeyed and I gathered enough courage to smile secretively and wink back. I still am shocked I was able to do that. Maybe my Gryffindor side is finally kicking in!  
  
The hair spray floated by, unnoticed by any Slytherins. From the corner of my eye, I saw Remus take out his wand and begin flicking it slightly. A piece of Snape's hair slowly began to twist and turn, and the airborne hairspray gave a squirt, freezing the lock of hair in place. By now I had figured out that Sirius was piloting the lipstick, and it stopped a few inches from Snape's face. Luckily, everyone at the Slytherin table was examining some new gift that Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect, had received and weren't paying attention to Snape, who was writing something down intently.  
  
Sirius nudged Remus, who tapped his wand softly and a piece of Snape's hair fell in his face. Before Snape could push his hair out of his eyes, Sirius had swiftly swiped the lipstick, unnoticed, along his bottom lip, which was now bright red. Half of Snape's hair was already in tight curls thanks to James' spraying and he looked quite amusing. Raine and I were laughing and she whispered to me, "I should ask Remus to curl my hair, he does a pretty good job." Another section of Snape's hair fell into his eyes and Sirius colored the top lip while James sprayed the last section of hair that Peter had started to curl. He looked like a black haired version of Marilyn Monroe with an exceedingly long nose.   
  
The Fab Four hurriedly brought the beauty products back and stuffed them into their robes, laughing madly. Raine couldn't take her eyes off Snape, and she kept pressing her hand to her mouth to keep from erupting, but finally she couldn't take it anymore and the laughs just burst. Raine has the loudest laughs I have ever heard. Half the Great Hall swung around! Snape's head jerked up and his eyes slid over the rest of the Gryffindor table before falling on Raine. Her eyes grew wide, and her laughs stopped momentarily. He smirked, baring his teeth. Raine and I suddenly toppled off our chairs we were laughing so hard. Sirius hadn't done such a great job with the lipstick- he had __smeared__ red gunk all over Snape's teeth! Raine and I were rolling on the floor, clutching our stomachs. Snape meanwhile had figured out something was wrong and he gave a roar of anger and he furiously tried to wipe the greasy red lipstick off. Haha...its still hysterical, I can't get over how funny it was. Revenge is sweet. Especially when you don't get caught. I think Headmaster and some of the Professors knew (or at least suspected) who did it, but they didn't say anything. I think they thought it was funny. McGonagall was laughing!  
  
Good night Diary, I will write more later.  
  
Lily_  



	6. Professor Mom

**Taria and Princess Kallie and Tink- my biggest fans who never fail to post reviews! Thanks to you and to everybody else who posts (multiple) reviews. ;) And of course to those one-timers! Thanks to all of you. Enjoy. This chappie is relatively uneventful, just helps to explain the story a bit.**  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Had an interesting Transfiguration class today. Attempted to turn a frog into a cupholder. James and Sirius were the only ones who were able to do it. Remus' might not have ribbited so much if he hadn't been helping Peter with his the whole class. Sometimes I get the feeling that the three of them only hang around with Peter because they feel bad for him.  
  
Professor McGonagall is a new teacher this year. Last year when Professor Dippet decided he was going to retire from his job as headmaster, Professor Dumbledore (who was the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House) was appointed Headmaster. Everyone liked Dumbledore (except the Slytherins) and we all are missing him this year. It was quite a shock when we entered the Transfiguration room and found not our beloved grey haired Professor, but a pretty young witch standing in front of the room.  
  
Professor McGonagall is very nice and we all love her. The Fabulous Four (thats McGonagall's name for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter) call her "Professor Mom" and she just laughs. I wish some of our other teachers were as laid back as she is. But I guess they get stricter as they get older. Hope McGonagall stays the same forever.   
  
Enough for now, Love, Lily  
  
_ Harry snorted. McGonagall? He couldn't imagine ever calling her Mom. He tried to imagine her laughing, but some how the image just wouldn't come. He was about to turn the page when he heard voices outside in the corridor. Not wanting to share his mother's diary with anyone else right now, he climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory and climbed into his bed, shutting the curtains around him and then turning back to Lily's book...  



End file.
